The aim of the proposed project is to enhance access to digital consumer health information resources for health professionals and consumers in Medically Underserved Areas of Milwaukee and, through further training, to increase awareness and use of National Library of Medicine (NLM) services among clinic healthcare providers and patients. The project will develop a consumer-friendly Web page called ClinicLink to provide easy Internet access to digital consumer health information resources at two health care clinics located in Medically Underserved Areas of Milwaukee's inner city; provide authoritative, high-quality online consumer health information to healthcare professionals and consumers based on information needs assessment and electronic health resource selection criteria; organize consumer health resources for efficient retrieval using NLM-based organizing schemes; increase awareness and use of NLM services among area health professionals and consumers; enhance online information services to healthcare providers and consumers at inner city clinics; train health professionals and consumers at participating clinics to locate relevant, authoritative electronic health information; assess the impact of the project on physicians' ability to access quality electronic health information within the clinical environment and on patient's satisfaction with the process.